Paladin
NOTE: This article is created by CureKurogane for the Overwatch Fanon Wiki. Please do not edit this page without permission unless you are the admins of this wiki. Thank you kindly. Paladin is an Offense Hero of the Overwatch team. He is a former US Army Soldier of Japanese descent who has fought since his younger years and is a skilled doctor. Paladin was located in Eichenwalde, Germany where he formed the Knights of Lionheart in honor of Reinhardt Wilhem, whom he looked up to and is given his battle name "Captain." Since the downfall of Overwatch, Paladin along his fellow soldiers served as the Knights while staying in Germany, protecting the people around them until he was recruited by Jack Morrison aka Soldier 76 Appearance Physical Appearance Paladin is American of Japanese descent with a full muscular build, similar to Reinhardt's build standing in 6'7" height. He has jet black hair in a form of a mullet with white streaks on the sides. He even sports brown eyes, a black chin-strap goatee and a scar on the bridge of his nose. Hero Attire TBA... Backstory Early Life Paladin was born Soujiro Hattori (服部宗次郎 Hattori Sōjirō), nicknamed Shiro 'to Souichi and Ikuko Hattori in Honolulu, Hawaii, USA, the oldest of two children. He along with his younger sister, '''Akina Hattori '(服部秋奈 Hattori Akina) , nicknamed '''Kiki, spend their childhood years in Hawaii until they moved to Osaka, Japan where their father was part of the US Army. Paladin has always looked up to his father where he was hailed a hero and a warrior as he fought in the Middle East, protecting the people who were being attacked by the enemies. This inspired him to become part of the army and as he gotten older, he started training with his father who taught him the ways of being the soldier and told him the quote that would burn in his mind: " You're not just a soldier, you are a protector." By the time Paladin reached into his teen years, he joined the army and went through the harsh training and the yelling from the Sargeants, not to mention getting all completely ripped along the way and began going into battle when he turned 18. He returned two years later to find out that his mother had passed away from an illness and that made him think about the world even more and he kept on fighting for the people and their countries. Omnic Crisis TBA... Post-Overwatch TBA... Personality Paladin is a jolly and cheerful man who enjoys life to the fullest. He never lets the negativity get to him because of his father who lived his life with his head held high. Paladin is one of the guys, anyone can talk to whenever they're having problems in their lives and he isn't afraid to have any fun. He's a very determined person and has showed a lot of heroism and bravery when in battle which he is well loved by his fellow soldiers in the US Army. Paladin can also be bit air-headed and has a deep liking of Soldier 76's Dad jokes, much to his teammates dismay (minus Reinhardt, who also thinks they're funny as well.) Paladin has been a fan of Reinhardt since he met him because of his courage and his knightly coded and was flattered when Reinhardt told him that he was moved on how much Paladin admired him and how he formed the Knights of Lionheart to honor him. Paladin is usually surrounded by many females as he passes by, but he is out of the closet and develops a crush on Kovu Odumbe. Abilities Lionheart Sword Paladin's main weapon which is a large and long broadsword created by the blacksmiths in Eichenwalde where they made it highly avdanced with plasma technology, allowing Paladin to perform clear strikes to any enemy he faces, dealing 75 points of damage and can perform melee attacks when in close contact with the enemy. Main Default Keys: Left-Click on mouse. Biotic Gauntlet The Biotic Gauntlet is Paladin's secondary weapon. It is a large glove gauntlet that allows Paladin to summon biotic energy from its palm to heal his teammates after being inflicted with damage by their enemies. After being used up for a long time, Paladin must wait 10 seconds before using it to keep his companions health in tact. Main Default Key: E''' Key on desktop or laptop Plasma Shield Paladin's Biotic Gauntlet isn't just for healing his companions, but it also can summon a large Plasma Shield protecting both himself and his team. The Shield's stanima stands around 2010 points and Paladin will say a voice line whenever he summons his shield. Once the shield hits below 300 he will say a voice line about his shield loosing its strength. Once it's destroyed, he will have to wait 6 seconds before using the Plasma Shield once again. Main Default Keys: '''Right-Click '''on mouse Sprint Like Soldier 76, Paladin has the ability to run in high speeds whenever the mission he's in and can evade enemy attacks or rush in to aid his companions. Unlike his other abilities, his Sprint ability doesn't have a cool down and can be used for long durations until cancelled. However, his running speed is only 2.5 miles faster than Soldier 76's. Main Default Key: '''L-Shift '''Key on desktop or laptop. Flash Strike Paladin darts up forward, slashing his Lionheart Sword towards his enemies in point blank range like Genji's Swift Slash, bringing 35 points in damage, but can only be used once and a 5 second countdown will occur before being in use again. Main Defauly Key: '''L-Alt Key on desktop or laptop Templar Breaker Templar Breaker is Paladin's Ultimate ability. Once it it fully charged, he raises his Lionheart Sword up in the air, its blade emitting a large cyan-blue glow which engulfs his entire body, making him completely powered with plasma energy. Paladin darts in incredible speed and performs numerous slashes on everyone giving them 75 points in damage or get multiple kills within his reach. Whenever a player uses Paladin's ultimate, he shouts out, "I will protect you!" where an allied Paladin shouts out "みんな、一緒に戦う!" Main Default key: Q Key on desktop or laptop Relationships TBA... Quotes Hero Selected *"Everyone needs a protector". During Set Up *"I'm ready to face anyone who dares to take me on". *"Being on Overwatch is like a dream becoming a reality. Oh wait, it has!" *"Soujiro Hattori. Codename: Paladin, ready for battle." Communication Hello *"Hello." *"Hey there." *"Konnichiwa!" Thank You *"Thanks!" *"Much appreciated." *"Domo!" *"Sankyuu!" Understood *"I read you." *"Loud and clear." *"Ten-four!" Need Healing *"I need healing!" *"I'm injured! Call a doctor!" Group Up *"Group up with me!" *"Everyone, huddle up!" *"Get behind me!" Ultimate Status *0%-89% "My ultimate is charging," *0%-89% "My Templar Breaker is charging." *90%-99% "My ultimate is almost ready." *90%-99% "Templar Breaker is almost ready." *100% "My ultimate is ready! *100% "Templar Breaker is now charged!" *100% "My ultimate is ready! Come together!" Abilities Biotic Gauntlet *"Healing you up!" *"Don't worry, I got you." *"Doctor Paladin, here to heal!" *"Restoring your health!" Plasma Shield *"Activating Plasma Shield!" *"Get behind my Shield!" *"Plasma Shield, fully charged!" *"My shield is losing power!" *"Shield's about to break!" *"Plasma Shield has been destroyed!" Templar Breaker *"I will protect you!" (self and friendly) *"Min'na, issho ni tatakau! (みんな、一緒に戦う! '''English: '''Everyone, together we fight!)" (hostile) Trivia *Paladin is the fourth Hero to be American in Overwatch behind McCree, Soldier 76, and Reaper. *He is also the thirid Hero to be of Japanese descent behind Hanzo and Genji Shimada. *Aside of his native languages being Japanese and English, Paladin is very fluent in German.. *Paladin's birthday is March 17th, meaning his sign is Pisces and his animal is the Horse. *Even though he loves living in Germany, Paladin's favorite places are Mwanga, Kenya because of Kovu, London, England because of Tracer, and Hanamura, Japan because of his Japanese roots and of the Shimada Brothers. *Paladin has a friendly rivalry with Ana and Mercy because they are all doctors, but is slightly afraid of Moira. *He enjoys taking any challenge especially from Reinhardt who usually challenges him to an arm wrestling match. *Paladin has a huge appetite, his favorite foods being authentic Chinese cuisine (including shrimp dumplings), and Osaka street food. Category:Offense Category:Overwatch Agents Category:American characters Category:Japanese characters Category:Heroes